The present invention relates to a device and method for displaying a broadcast program guide in a broadcast programmed recording system (hereinafter, the broadcast programmed recording system is referred to as immediate-K). More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for displaying information of a next broadcast program on a screen by processing immediate-K data.
Generally, a user must set a current time, the start and end time of a program, and a broadcast channel in a video cassette recorder (VCR) in order to perform a TV programmed recording.
An immediate-K system, which refers to a Korean Broadcast Programming System (KBPS), enables simpler and more accurate programmed recording than a currently used G-code programmed recording, allows easy search of weekly program information through a television without using a newspaper or magazine, and supplies much information including the current time.
In addition, when a broadcast station sends program-related information in packet units through 16 lines in a vertical blanking period, a viewer can search program information or perform a programmed recording by simple manipulation of a remote controller, using a VTR having an immediate-K function.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of programs displayed on a screen using immediate-K data.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of other programs displayed on the screen using the immediate-K data.
When a VCR tunes a channel in a normal state for receiving a broadcast signal, the immediate-K data loaded on the broadcast signal can be received. The immediate-K data, usually stored in a DRAM, is displayed as broadcast information on a screen when a user inputs an immediate-K key, as shown in FIG. 1, so that the user can confirm broadcast programs according to their time slots. Further, to confirm broadcast programs of another broadcast station as shown in FIG. 2, the user changes the channel by inputting a channel up/down key.
In the above conventional broadcast program confirming method, the user is likely to forget the procedure of displaying future programs, and may have difficulty in remembering all the programs of several broadcast stations, thereby missing an intended program.
The object of the present invention is to provide a broadcast program guide displaying device and method which enable a user to automatically confirm an intended program to be played by displaying program information of another broadcast station a predetermined time before the intended program starts while the user is viewing a program of a specific broadcast station.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a device for displaying a program guide message in a broadcast programmed recording system, comprising: a code extracting portion for periodically extracting broadcast program information from a plurality of predetermined data formats; a storing portion for storing the broadcast program information extracted in the code extracting portion; and a controlling portion for comparing a predetermined time read from the storing portion with a predetermined time of a next program, and displaying information of the broadcast program on a screen if it is within the predetermined time before the next program starts.
To achieve the above object, there is also provided a method for displaying a broadcast program guide message, comprising the steps of: (a) loading a plurality of packets containing broadcast information among successively input data task to periodically separate the broadcast program information therefrom; (b) comparing a current time with the start or end time of a next program from the broadcast program information separated in the step (a); and (c) displaying information of the broadcast program on a screen if the start or end time of the next program is a predetermined time later than the current time as a result of the step (b).